Butterfly Effect
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: A phenomenon in which a small perturbation in the initial condition of a system results in large changes in later conditions. Christopher Perry never realized what changing the future would intel. Christopher Halliwell is the one who is paying that price. Attacked on his 18th birthday, the young witch-lighter is about to find out why no one should ever mess with time.


****Few things for our lovely Charmed Fans! First and foremost, this is my first Charmed Fanfiction written and published on FF. Second, I have changed a lot of things within the Charmed world. For example, while I like Coop, Cole will always be my favorite of Phoebe's romantic interest. For this reason, instead of the Elders sending her Coop, they send Cole back to her. Another thing, Phoebe and Cole's son's name is Jonathan, who is half-demon and half-witch. He is currently the older then Chris but younger than Wyatt. Phoebe's other child is PJ, whom is named after Prue.****

 ** **Another thing, Paige and Henry have the twins, Kat and Tamora as well as their adopted son, Henry Junior. Other than that, there aren't any children. Melinda is not in this story since I don't really have a good grasp on her personality. I don't hate her so please don't comment on that. She isn't very relevant to the plot of my story.****

 ** **One last thing, Chris is younger than Wyatt by two years. I believe Wyatt being two years older than Chris is more reasonable than one year and a half. That being said, please enjoy this Chris-centered story!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters. If I did, Wyatt would have turned evil differently and Chris would be there after season 6.****

P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3

Christopher Perry Halliwell wondered when his dreams would stop plaguing him. Ever since he turned fourteen, he had been having strange dreams. Ones with his mother dying on his birthday, of Wyatt turning evil, of his aunts and his cousins dying, and of his father neglecting him. At first, he believe that they were just his imagination running wild, an aftereffect of having to vanquish demons and such since he was younger. However, now, he wasn't so sure.

Having just turned eighteen, the youngest child of Piper and Leo Halliwell wondered what this birthday would hold. Last year, his cousins, PJ and Jonathan decided to prank him as soon as he woke up. They had turned his room into a swamp and he couldn't get out for an hour. Luckily, his mother scolded the two so bad, that they never pranked him again. However, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

Getting a better grasp of his emotions, Chris quickly got dressed for the day. He couldn't afford for his mother to sense his uneasiness and go off the deep end. That was another thing that tipped him off. His parents were always so cautious around him when it came to demon attacks. His aunt, Phoebe, had roped her husband, Cole, into training the young Halliwell about defense and other martial arts. Not that he wasn't grateful for the training. However, it made him suspect that his family had went through something big before he was born. According to Wyatt, their parents were never this cautious before. Not that Wyatt could remember much, seeing as he was only two when Chris was born.

"Chris!" shouted Piper from down in the kitchen, obviously annoyed that her youngest wasn't coming down for breakfast.

Jumping slightly, Chris shrugged on a simple grey shirt with jeans, slipping on his sneakers while he walked down stairs. The trip to the kitchen didn't take long, which was a good thing considering Chris' dream last night.

"Oh good." Piper placed a plate of biscuits onto the table, which was filled with different types of breakfast foods. "I was wondering when you would get up. Would you help me with the eggs?"

"Sure thing, mom."

Chris wondering into the kitchen from the dinning room, grabbing the carton of eggs as he passed the fridge. He set to work, pulling out a large bowl and breaking the eggs into it. Grabbing a whisk, he quickly beat the eggs, adding in some milk, while Piper placed a skillet onto the stove. Once that was nice and hot, Chris poured the egg and milk concoction into the hot pan.

It took the mother/son duo about ten minute before breakfast was complete. By the time they had finished, all of the other Halliwells has arrived for breakfast. Phoebe and Cole owned a house up the road from the Halliwell manor. Paige and Henry owned a town home in the middle of San Francisco but orbing made it easier to travel. Wyatt had ventured downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he went. Chris rolled his eyes, whacking his older brother in the back of the head as he walked past him.

After that, the Halliwell family tucked into their breakfast, chatter filling the dinning room. Chris could barely hear the different conversations as his brother talked loudly next to him. Shaking his head, he scooped some hash brown casserole onto his and Wyatt's plates. Being a chatter box, Wyatt would talk before eating. This often lead to him not getting any food over the years. Chris had soon learned that he needed to help his brother with this problem. However, he couldn't find a way to shut Wyatt up long enough for him to eat. The only solution to the problem was getting him food while he was talking.

Chris didn't participate in any of the conversations. Instead, he focused on his dream, the one where he had traveled into the past to change the future. The specific dream dealt with him loosing his fiance, Bianca, whom he didn't even know in real life. The part of the dreams that really hit home was when his mother, HIS own mother, said that she never wanted to see him again. While it had been a dream, Chris had woke with an ache in his chest, one that was still present.

Pushing the dark thoughts aside, Chris found that Wyatt had finally stopped talking and was eating his food. Most of his family had finished their plates and were starting to clean up. The ever vegetarian, PJ, was picking the plate of bacon up with a look of disgust on her face. Next to her, Jonathan looked like he wanted to tip the plate into her lap, only refraining from doing so by a glare from his mother.

Chris made to get up, wanting to help his cousins and aunts, but was stopped by his mother, who was walking past him. Without a word, she gestured towards his plate, silently telling him to eat while everyone else cleaned up. Blushing, Chris noticed that he hadn't touched much of his food during the whole meal.

"Paige, would you help me clean the dishes?" called Phoebe from the kitchen, where the twins were taking dishes.

"Why am I always the one who has to do the dishes?" While it had been under her breath, everyone heard Paige's complaint as she stormed to the kitchen.

Chris chuckled under his breath as he stabbed a forkful of casserole and took a bite. The only ones left in the dinning room were Wyatt, Leo and Piper. Everyone else had crammed themselves into the kitchen, causing the young witch-lighter to be suspicion.

"Chris," started Leo as he looked towards his youngest. Said youngest turned his attention towards his father, the uneasy feeling from this morning returning. "Is everything alright? Your mother and I have noticed that you haven't been sleeping well."

"I'm fine, dad." Chris rolled his eyes at his father's worried look. "Just having trouble sleeping. Stupid dreams and such keeping me up."

Chris noticed that his parents shared a look with each other briefly, which set his already frayed nerves on edge. They always treated him like he would break. While he loved the daunting when he was younger, it was starting to get on his nerves. Pushing down anger he didn't know that he had, Chris looked towards his parents, plastering a smile on his face.

"Honestly, it's just stupid stuff. Nothing of importance, unless you call Wyatt dressed in a tutu important."

This effectively started an argument between the two brothers, which Chris had been hoping for. It would keep his parents from prying and keep his mind off the dark thoughts and dreams that plagued him. He hoped that it would also keep the uneasy feeling from coming back.

P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3

Piper had sent her boys to run some errands around the town for her later that day. It couldn't fool them. They both knew that Piper was trying to get Chris out of the house to set up for his party later in the day. If there was one thing about the Halliwells, it was that they held parties as every opportunity that was given to them.

"Why do we have to go get notebooks?" whined Wyatt as he carried a bag of school notebooks on one arm and their shopping list in the other. "Now we have to go all the way to Mom's restaurant and make sure that Anna ordered the right wine. I don't even like wine!"

"For not liking it, you sure do whine a lot." Chris shot a smirk at his brother, getting an unamused look right back.

"Not funny, Chris. I can't believe that she got me to go with you. Why couldn't PJ or Jonathan run the errands? I have a ton of homework to get done for my photography class."

"Like what? Taking pictures? Taking a day off of school work will do you some good. Besides, Mom prefers to have you with me for some reason. It makes her feel better."

Shrugging, Wyatt went back to the list, anything to get his mind off of the task at hand. Which didn't help considering the task at hand had to do with the list. Frustrated, Chris looked over his shoulder, back towards the store that they had just left. He noticed that the guy, whom he had bumped into inside the store, was walking behind them about ten paces. Shrugging it off, the eighteen year old followed his brother to their car.

Once there, Wyatt deposited his bags into the back seat, turning towards Chris to gather his load. However, the same guy caught the eldest eye as the man ducked behind a building. Frowning, Wyatt quickly ushered his younger brother into the car, starting it once he jumped in himself.

Chris didn't say anything the whole ride home, constantly looking behind them to see if they were being followed. This made Wyatt realize that the younger of the two had seen the person following them. He knew he would have to wait until they got home to berate his younger brother.

As the two pulled into the driveway, Wyatt quickly ushered Chris out of the car. They both grabbed their bags from the back seat and headed towards the house. That's when the situation turned to hell. Dark orbs appeared in front of Chris, causing the young witch-lighter to swing his bag full of notebooks.

The bag made contact just as the figured appeared, startling them enough to send them staggering back. The action caused both Halliwell witches to leap into action, their training with their uncle finally coming in handy. Chris sent a swift kick towards the figure once they righted themselves while Wyatt tried to maneuver behind them. This proved to be useless as the figure knocked Chris backwards, swung around, and kicked Wyatt across the chest. The impact sent him flying backwards into his mother's garden.

Chris wasn't fairing much better. Once Wyatt was knocked out, the figure made their way towards him. Chris managed to get himself off the ground, swinging a kick towards the person as he went. However, instead of making contact, the mysterious figure caught his foot before it could hit him. Before Chris could get away, the figure twisted his wrist and Chris could feel his bone snap. Pain flared up his leg, causing his other knee to buckle and fell to the ground.

Chris could tell what happened next. The pain in his ankle was too great. One moment the figure was standing over him, reaching as if to grab him. The next, his brother was shaking his shoulder, panicked voice asking where Chris was hurt at. He managed to push past the pain, glancing around as he went. The mysterious figure had disappeared.

"Uncle Cole heard the commotion. He came down just in time to see the person trying to grab you. With his quick thinking, the guy disappeared before he could grab you."

"That being said," Cole Turner knelt down next to his young nephew. "You shouldn't put any weight on your ankle. They seemed to have snapped it clean. It shouldn't be too hard for your dad to heal."

Groaning, Chris wondered why his birthdays were always filled with demon attacks. He seemed to blank out for a while because when he came to, he was laying on his bed. The pain in his leg was gone as well, indicating that Leo had healed him. Commotion from downstairs caught his interest and he quickly headed down there. Some birthday this turned out to be.

 **Well, Let me know what you all think! Again, this is my first Charmed story! Read and Review!**


End file.
